


Futanari Ballbusting: Independence Day

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [23]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: America, Anal, Big Breasts, Big sister, CBT, Communism, F/F, Freedom, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Independence Day - Freeform, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Penis, ballbusting, big penis, big tits, dickgirl, glorious democracy, huge cock, lady liberty - Freeform, little sister - Freeform, monster cock, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle brings home a soviet union costume for independence day, and her red blooded American sister cannot let such a thing pass without punishment.
Series: futanari ballbusting [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Futanari Ballbusting: Independence Day

The moment it all went wrong was 1:27 pm, July 3rd.

I had recently lost my left testicle (long story, it involves me trying to seduce a farmer’ daughter and accidentally surprising a cow when I walked up to it from behind) and my little sister, Rue, was staying over at my house to help me adjust to the robo-testicle I had implanted. As Independence Day was the next day, I decided to get some sparklers and fireworks while Rue went out to get stuff for the grill.

As I wandered throughout the party store, looking for low quality explosives that would be safe around my friend’s kids, I also picked up some decorations and lawn games. Cardboard cutouts of Aunt Sammy, the mount Rushmore glory hole game, and, what really caught my eye, was an outfit of Lady Liberty and Lady Justice.

“Hmm.” I said. “These could be fun. Heh, yeah. Rue walks around like Lady Liberty and I’m justice, with a blindfold so I have no idea what I’m doing! Or who I’m doing.”

I was prepared to leave it at that… but then I saw it.

Stuffed in a thin plastic packaging with cover art depicting a bombshell Russian, was a soviet union bikini and wool hat.

My mind raced with the possibilities. I could grab Rue’s ass and declare it the collective property of the people, I could steal all her clothes as she takes a shower as they need to be reallocated to the less fortunate, or I could straight up say her baby-maker is a potent means of production and she had no right to hoard it for herself! So many options, all leading to sex.

My mind was made up. I tossed aside the lady justice costume and brought the commie outfit to the register.

The lady behind the counter had a nice fat ass. She sat on the counter, looking away, and had to twist her spine in order to scan my items and use the register. She wore a pair of thin, almost see through, grey tights that allowed me to clearly see she just wore a thong. She was also black, had her sexy curly hair reached her shoulders, and wore a plane red dress shirt that didn’t do much to show off her C-cup tities. It was clear that management knew where the goods were at and they didn’t want to waste time accentuating her chest.

“Hmm?” She said as I plopped down the items. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. “You want an outfit of the soviet union?” Her expression softened, she had a great smile. “Aah, you’re planning to burn it, right?” She chuckled.

“What? No. I’m gonna wear it tomorrow.”

The girl had a look of pure disgust and rolled her eyes at me. She hopped down off the counter so I couldn’t get a look at her jiggly ass anymore, but it was too late. My eyes had locked onto my next conquest.

She scanned each item one by one, clear disdain on her face, and didn’t even bother ask me if I served in the military. “That’ll be 50.17 AMERICAN Dollars.” She said with a sneer.

I leaned up against the counter with a cocky grin. “Right. See, my sister took my wallet to go get food. You think I can pay some… ~other way~?”

“What? No! Don’t be stupid, you can’t just come in here and-“

WHAM!

I slammed my thick, virile, uncircumcised monster cock on the counter.

Her jaw hung open, her eyes went wide. “Wh-whaaaaaa… the fuck?” She couldn’t look away. “Is that… real?”

“Uh-huh.” I said with a pleased smile. “Thanks to my friend here I haven’t paid for anything in almost five years. Or, would you rather I pay with money?

“No!” She blurted out. “No, no no.” She gulped. “No need for that. Just, uh, let me get the keys to the break room!”

She turned, and I rubbed the back of my head. “Actually, I’m in a bit of a hurry. I think this table will work fine, what do you think?”

“O-on the table?” She looked around the empty store. “But… what if someone walks in?”

“I can plow them too, what of it?” I dropped my skirt and started rubbing my cock, letting it reach half mast in just a moment.

The cashier drooled slightly and quickly hopped over the table. “Sh-shit…” She gripped the base and waggled it around, inspecting all sides of it. “I didn’t know they could get this big.”

I reached around to grab her marshmallow ass through her thin tights and pulled her closer, my cock sandwiched between us. “You need to watch better porn then.”

With an expertise only gained through conquering a thousand women, I simultaneously pulled her tights down to her ankles and turned her around, bending the poor girl over the table.

“O-oh! I, uh, kinda wanted to see-“

I pulled my hips far away, just so my erect dong would have enough room to slide into place. I looked up at the clock and frowned. I had to make this quick. So with one hand near the tip of my cock and my other hand grabbing her waist, I started forcing my way inside.

“HNGH!” Her body locked up as the foreign object penetrated her nether regions. “W-wrong hole!”

“pfft.” It got a chuckle out of me, I won’t lie.

So I continued forcing her way inside of her, grabbing onto her deliciously narrow waist for the proper leverage. I decided it would be best to only go about a third of the way in, but that’s all that was needed. She bent forward to grab the tale, tightly locking her fingers around the edge, digging her nails into the wood.

“How’s it feel?” I asked, expecting a quick heel to the balls for my efforts.

“G-grrr-grhgnh..!”

“Ah, good.”

I started pounding away, twisting my hips and rubbing my length all along her insides, touching places she never could have hoped to feel before.

She took it like a champ. Someone of my size knocks on the back door with no lube or warning and she moaned away? What a legend. Regrettably, she was a poor fuck and I wasn’t having that great of a time. She sat there like a piece of meat as I pounded away. She came a few times, to be sure, but her legs gave out from under her so half my effort was spent just keeping her upright.

Whatever her name was, she was in the bottom 30% of plows I had so far that month.

Honestly, I was moments away from taking out the remote for my robot-testicle and hitting the ‘cum instantly’ button, just so I could be done and go home, but then the bell rang, signaling someone walked into the store.

“Ah!” The cashier yelled, returning some life to her. “Thash! Wegodda stah!” ‘That’s! We gotta stop!”

“Why?” I asked. “People bone all the time, what’s it matter if someone sees?”

I glanced to the side and watched as the woman rounded the corner.

She was blonde, and short. Her clothes were a cum-stained mess, ripped and falling off her sexy hourglass body. She swayed side to side as her legs were’t working right, but her eyes were locked on me with a weak smile.

“Oh crap...”

She was the cashier of the last store I went to in this outlet, but she didn’t have fireworks so I figured I might as well get something for my time.

“O-oh, hey there...” I said with a smile. “B-back for me?”

I had put a lot more effort into that girl. She wouldn’t give in to her desires straight after seeing my cock so I had to do all that boring garbage that people without monster cocks have to do. Pretending I cared about her, remembering her name, telling her I wouldn’t just leave after I blew my load into her. I don’t know what she was expecting as we fucked after just a few minutes of knowing each other.

She got closer and glanced between me and the cashier girl.

I gulped but continued to pound away. I couldn’t stop my hips and my heavy nuts kept swinging to hit cashier girl in the thighs.

The girl reeled back her leg, I closed my eyes and prepared for the pair..!

But then, as she was just on one leg for a moment, she went limp and fell with a wet plop. What luck! I avoided getting kicked in the balls through no effort on my part!

Well, I’m not one to let an opportunity pass me by. I pulled my cock out of the first girl (she moaned as I exited and fell limp to the ground, panting and sweating in ecstasy), then I gave cashier girl one last first slap on the ass, letting her booty jiggle, then I pulled up my skirt. Tip toeing around the second girl and giving her a wide berth so she couldn’t fling an arm out and catch me in the baby makers, I gave them both a nod. “Have a nice day, ladies.” Then I hightailed it out of there with all the supplies in tow.

I would have loved to stay around and breed them both, but I was in a hurry to get back home.

Now, remember my robo-nut? And the remote I just mentioned that could make me instantly cum? Well it could also give me a shock, or increase cum production in my other nut, or prevent me from cumming. When I dropped my skirt, the small blue remote fell out of my pocket without me realizing.

It wouldn’t be relevant for the rest of Independence Day, but a week later I would have to come back and retrieve it. I’ll tell the rest of that story sometime later.

I ran to my car, cock flopping around and slapping between my legs. I threw everything in the back, jumped in, and drove back home in a hurry.

I pulled into the driveway and dumped everything in my garage. Rue wasn’t home yet so I decided to set up for some fun.

I set the lady liberty costume down on the kitchen table and hurried up to the bedroom. It wouldn’t be much longer until Rue returned!

...Ruturned, heh.

In my bedroom I stripped down and took a quick shower, scrubbing every inch of my big tities and massive, knee length cock, lathering it up to remove all the ‘anal’ germs.

Once finished, I dried myself and stood by the window. Now, the bottom of the window sill goes about to my waist. This is pretty common for most homes as lots of people walk around nude and don’t want to accidentally flash your neighbors.

I want to purposely flash my neighbors, so I built a small (poorly made) platform that I step up onto and brings to the window sill to mid-thigh. It’s just enough to let everyone see my big cock, but not enough to give them the full picture.

They’d have to come over if they want to see the full thing.

As I stood in the window, drying my hair with a towel, a sexy milf and her daughter jogged past. They both saw me and I gave a wave. The woman’s face went tomato red and she locked her eyes forward, she didn’t want it to be so obvious that she cheated on her wife with me (though it was an open secret with all the women of our suburb that they ALL cheated on their tiny-dicked wives at least once). The daughter, however, had just returned home from college and this was her first time seeing me. Her eyes went wide, she failed to see what she was doing, then tripped and fell right onto her face.

Her mother helped her up and she looked my way. I gave her a cheeky wink and closed the curtains. The spell was cast, she knew where I lived, and her curiosity was peaked. She’d be back later. The only question would be weather her mom supported her coming over, or if the mom would lie and try to keep me for herself.

But for now? I got dressed in the soviet bikini and waited for Rue to get home.

Before long, Rue’s car entered the driveway. My cock sprung to life, ready for action.

*step step step, klunck*

“Eugh!” I heard her faint voice downstairs. “That was a nightmare! What kind of grocery store doesn’t stock up on meat the before July 4th?” I heard the fridge open and she started slamming stuff inside. “This stupid rich kid apparently came right in the morning and bought ALL the meat, and she tried selling it back to all of us in exchange for ‘sexual favors’! Can you believe that? So I had to get the ribs and she was the only one to have any, so she said she’d only give me some if she had ‘just ten minutes to explore my body’, gross! I don’t want some small-dicked loser touching me, eugh!” She slammed the fridge shut. “Heeheehee! So I agreed to whatever she wanted, as you would, and I was really pretending like I was all about it to keep her guard down. When she walked closer to grab my tits and feel me up, I slammed my knee into her crotch so hard I think I almost broke one of her eggs! So she fell to the ground and was crying and squirming and was screaming at me that her mommy would make me pay.” I could tell she was smiling ear to ear. “Then I took out out my trusty strap-on and treated her like the good little bitch she was! Right in fromt of everyone! I grabbed the back of her throat, slapped her around, gave her nuts a love tap whenever she was rude to somebody, and made her give away her entire stockpile of meat to the good shoppers who walked by! When her mom came by she was disgusted of course and threatening a lawsuit, but I think she was just jealous that I turned her misbehaving little brat into a polite and proper young lady in just thirty minutes! Plus, the mom was really pissed that her daughter was calling ME mommy. Anyway, that’s why I’m late.”

I could tell she was looking around the kitchen/dining room.

“Kayle? You here? Hm... well, your car’s here... are you plowing the neighbor’s wife again?” She sighed. “But I’m here... oh? What’s this? A costume? Ooooh-ho? So that’s what this is about?” She ripped open the packaging and I could tell she got dressed in a hurry, then ran upstairs.

She burst through the door in her sexy, revealing costume of lady liberty, the crown, the scroll, the torch, her midriff! It was all there! Her tummy is so small and her boobs so big, I think the outfit was even padded to make them seem even bigger!

She looked inside and smiled, held her torch high as she leaned on one leg to show off more of her hip. “Hellooooo there, and what might-?” She froze.

There I was, laying on the bed in my bikini and soviet wool hat, my rock solid cock being partially obscured by my leg and my head being propped up by my arm. “Aah,” I put on a real bad russian accent, “lady liberty, so nice of you to join.” I hopped off the bed and raised my chin, looking down my nose at her with a cocky, self assured smile. “I have come to seize your means of production.”

Rue narrowed her brow and frowned. “...”

“Eeh? Siester? Is there something the maeter?” I realized then that, while I had boned plenty of russian chicks, I never really paid attention to how they spoke. “All those who fail to-GUHUGHK!!”

Rue reeled back her leg and kicked me in the balls, smashing my twin orbs against my pelvis, wracking the robotic nut and making it send out a shock that felt just as bad as a normal testicle hit.

“Gugh- *cough cough hack*.” I fell to my knees and cupped my balls... it never actually helped with the pain, but I always felt that maybe, just maybe, this time, I could sooth the pain in my two most valuable organs... “Wh- hooooo...” I gave a heavy breath out. “Why?”

“Ha!” Rue stood proud over me, the scroll to her chest and the plastic torch scratching her temple. “Foolish commie, America will never fall victim to the red menace!” She walked over to a cabinet and took out a thin belt, then rushed behind me and tied my arms behind my back.

“R-Rue?”

“Rue? Who’s that? I am Lady Liberty! The beacon for all those who yearn to breathe free in the land of the brave!” She grabbed my wrists and forced me up, she’s surprisingly strong. “But freedom ain’t free, the tree of liberty must constantly be watered with the BLOOD-!!” As she held me in place, she kicked my legs apart and SLAMMED her knee into my groin, catching my organic right testicle perfectly with her lithe kneecap.

“ARGH!!” She was trying to neuter me. This was bad. I was in real danger.

“-of tyrants and patriots!” She let go of me, letting me fall to the hardwood floor and squirm on the ground. She kicked her legs, rolling out the joints and stretching the bones. “If I must sacrifice my legs to prevent the spread of communism, I shall for it happily for the future of the world!”

“Agh, tsk’!” With my knees locked together, trying to protect the girls, I turned to Rue. “O-okay, Ruth, hngh, we need to stop, I need my balls for the-gh, the party tomorrow..!”

She pouted. “Lady Liberty thinks you should spend less time fucking the neighbor girls and focus more on those closest to you...” She scratched her cheek. “But... Lady Liberty also recognizes that you should have the freedom to choose weather you fuck your cute little sister or not. Just... Lady Liberty thinks you should keep all your options in mind, is all.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What?”

She snap kicked me in the stones, my howl echoed throughout the house. “Communism bad! Is what I said! Commie!” She grabbed my shoulder and forced me onto my knees, then she swung her torch counter clockwise and bashed the fire into the girls.”

“Mmhp!” I squeaked. Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes.

My dick, of course, was basically diamond hard at this point. Rue was so sexy, even when taking a joke too far, and her callous disregard for my testicle health worked wonders.

She started lifting me up once more.

“Gah, Ru-Lady Liberty!” That perked her ears. “I-I... I see I was wrong! Communism is bad, truly! Personal freedom is the only-“

It was a brutal kick. Fast and deep. The light faded from my eyes, I was raised off the ground. I began to foam at the mouth and the world slowly went dark. Never before had such a devastating blow failed to shatter my vulnerable girls, but she purposely aimed for my fake left ball. The pain was unimaginable and I wasn’t long for consciousness. My body went rigid and I was about to crumble, but I felt Lady Liberty grab my cock and yank me over to the bed, where I soon passed out.

Just before the world faded, I heard the cackling of Lady Liberty. “You fool! Khu~khu~khu~! I would never be so blind to trust a dirty red at their word! You’ll need a much more ~thorough~ conversion into becoming a free citizen. Khu~khu~khu~!”

I awoke some time later, wrapped tightly in a loving blanket with an icepack on my balls. I was nude, the soviet outfit tossed aside somewhere else.

There was an odd pressure on my stomach. I looked to the side, and there was Rue. Still dressed as Lady Liberty... sprawled out over the covers with her mouth hung open, snoring and drooling.

It kind of ruined the whole image of her converting me, but whatever. My cock sprung to life and I was ready for my revenge.

I tossed aside the sheets and the ice, then took her crown and put it on myself. For an added laugh, I grabbed the soviet hat from the nightstand and put it on her. Then I set Rue into place, and guided my cock into place, gently placing the tip against her bare pussy.

“Hmngh..?” She lazily stirred but didn’t yet wake.

“Heh. Wakey wakey!” I grabbed her hips and jammed my cock inside! Her beautiful brown eyes shot open and her legs spread as far as they could as if her body was trained to react to my touch!

Inch after inch of my meat rod pushed inside her tight, sexy body, and she couldn’t help but scream in pure delight. “AHHHHHH~! KAYLEEEEEEE~!”

“Kayle?” I was halfway inside her and started pounding away, I created a moving bump on her lower tummy and my invading rod disrupted her tight, thin tummy. “Who’s that? I am Lady Liberty! Here to convert you to the ways of freedom and democracy! By force!”

“Oouh~!” Her eyes crossed. She wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me in deeper with every thrust. “Oh, thank you! Thank you for injecting me with Liberty! Plant your freedom seed inside meeeeeeeEEEEEEE!! I WANT IT TO GROW TO A STRONG TREE!”

My bruised nuts slapped against her ass, but it was so plushy and soft that it didn’t hurt at all! I pounded away at her, desperate to drop my freedom bombs inside her territory and release that delicious oil from her untapped lands! I plunged deeper and deeper inside her until I was down to the hilt! I grabbed her shoulders and dug my toes into the sheets, pushing as hard as I could until the quakes of my nuts made it clear that a massive load of democracy was on its way!

Rue grabbed the back of my neck and her body shuddered. “L-let’s do it together! Breed me! Give me a kid that will carry on our manifest destiny!”

With both of us struggling to squeeze out every last centimeter of my cock, and my balls firmly pressed against her nether regions, my twin bombs finally exploded, releasing a titanic wave of my hot, thick, virile American cum.

When the wave of pleasure finally passed, I collapsed on my sister. Our sweating bodies linked, I felt her warm breath against my skin as we both gasped for air.

“O-oh Rue...”

“Mmhmm...” She had a smiling, pleased look on her face as my warmth spread throughout her whole body. “God bless this country, all all those who fight to preserve it. Thank you, Lady Liberty.”

I pushed myself off of her and looked her in the eyes. “Okay seriously, stop now. The joke has outstayed its welcome.”

She pursed her lips. “O-oh... sorry...”


End file.
